Strip Quidditch
by Neo444
Summary: Harry and Draco play a game. First one naked loses... Pointless Harry and Draco dribble. Rated M


Warnings: swears, sexual situations and bad writing :P

I really don't like warning people about male x male relationships, like homosexuality is something people should be protected and shielded from. If you find homosexuality offensive, fuck off and don't read this. Warned!

Also, I'm really not a very good writer. I just thought i'd say that now so if you're one of those people who can't stand bad writing, don't bother. You're welcome.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned.

Strip Quidditch.

Harry groaned again. Fuck he was bored. This 'alone' and 'silence' business was tedious. It was a great afternoon, fucking annoying that he had to spend it alone. Everyone else was either at Hogsmeade or in detention with McGonagall and Snape. Harry brightened some at that. At least he wasn't stuck in some cramped room, scrubbing caldrons with Snape breathing down his neck. Eugh. He'd already finished his work...well most of it. There were still a couple of days before his Transfiguration essay was due; plenty of time. He could attempt to play exploding snap with himself again. Nah always ends badly. Wank? No, he wasn't an animal. On a spur of the moment decision, Harry made his way to the Quidditch rooms and pulled on his gear before grabbing his broom and taking into the air.

Draco was bored shitless. All his work was finished, many thanks to Pansy. There were no first years around to entertain him, namely with the Weasley twins lollies. He had to give it to them, the twins had talent. Not that he'd ever tell them that. He could create another Potter induced wank fantasy and store it with the other hundred or so. No. He'd already done that today...twice. Flying? Yes, perfect. Draco pushed himself from his bed and grabbed his cloak.

The Blonde finished pulling his gloves on and made his way to the field...only to realise someone else was already there. He watched the way the someone looped, feeling a rise of familiarity. Draco felt his face flush and his pants tighten. Not just someone, but Harry. The very person whose name Draco cried as he came into his hand at night. He grinned suddenly, this could be interesting.

Harry was practicing his loops when he felt someone else enter the field. He stopped, only to face the one person he didn't want to deal with right now.

"Nice day out isn't it Potter?" Draco levelled himself with Harry.

"Fuck off Malfoy," Harry said lazily, drawing invisible circles in the air with his feet. Draco noticed the way his ass moved as Harry twirled his feet. He shifted uncomfortably on his broom.

"Eloquent as always Potter," Draco smirked as Harry glared. It was so easy to rile him up. This was almost better than wanking to images of the dark haired boy. Almost.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco smiled. "How about a game?" He said slyly, knowing completely that Harry would never back down to anything he proposed. He watched calmly as Harry considered.

"What type of game?"

Draco grinned mentally. "Hmm," He pretended to consider. "Strip Quidditch,"

"Forget it," Harry bit out. He knew there was something wrong with the blonde.

"Fine. I can understand why _you _wouldn't want to play against _me_. You're not the first person to back down," Harry watched as the blonde shrugged nonchalantly. It pissed Harry off.

"What are the rules?" He asked. The blonde lips twitched, as if he were forcing back a smile.

"We take turns with the bludger. Get it in the top hoop, get the point. Loser has to take off one piece of clothing. Stop the bludger, you can choose to put a piece of clothing back on. We play until one of us is completely naked,"

Harry flushed, then blanched, then scowled. He really didn't want to do this. But there was no way in hell he'd ever back down from the stuck up blonde.

"Scared Potter?" Draco asked.

"You wish," Harry replied.

"You know Potter, you really do need to work on your come-backs. It's pathetic really," Harry ignored him and continued to scowl. "Will you play then?" Harry nodded reluctantly. Draco grinned. This would be excellent. Draco _Accio'd _a bludger from the shed and handed it to Harry.

"On the count of three. One. Two. _Three,_" Harry sped off towards the Blondes goals. Draco waited til Harry got close enough and flew forward to defend his hoops. He wasn't planning on losing. Not until Harry was naked. Then maybe he'd think about losing_ his_ own clothes.

He stopped Harry easily enough, snatching the bludger as he was about to throw, and took off towards Harry's goals. Harry, having been completely unprepared for Draco's swiftness, stared shocked before taking off behind the blonde. Too late. Draco threw the bludger perfectly through the top hoop. He thrust triumphantly into the air and spun to face Harry, who looked terrified. Draco grinned. He hadn't grinned so much since the time he'd caught a glimpse of Harry in the prefect's bathroom.

"You know the rules Potter. Off with it," Harry smiled suddenly and pulled a glove off. Draco scowled. Stupid Potter, ruining his fun. Draco started with the bludger this time, flying straight past Harry's defence and scoring again. Harry reluctantly took off his other glove. This would make it difficult for him to catch the bludger. They played like this for an hour; Harry occasionally blocking Draco's shots and swiftly yanking clothes, gloves or shoes back on.

The dark haired boy was down to his pants when he finally caught on and started scoring against Draco. Draco, being distracted by Harry's naked chest in front of him, had missed Harry's rather decent shots. Draco had instantly gone for his shirt and shoes. Not wanting to distract Harry too much with his dick flapping around in the wind because he went commando. He didn't miss Harry's gaze on the skin he did reveal.

Holy hell Draco was fit. Harry mouth went dry as he let his gaze travel the length of the boy's torso. He shifted in his broom, pants suddenly too tight. Merlin, he wished Draco had taken a glove off like he had.

"Heads up Potter. Your shot," Harry only just managed to catch the bludger, even then it slipped through his sweaty hands and landed in his lap. He scowled at Draco's laugh and took up the starting position. On Draco's count he sped down the field and threw the ball...and missed. Draco caught the stupid ball, he still had gloves on, and raced towards Harry's unprotected goal. Draco whooped victoriously when the ball went through. Harry looked like he was about to run.

Oh shit. Shit shit shit. He couldn't take his pants off now. He'd been sporting a hard on ever since Draco had taken his shirt off. He tried to force it down but the friction of his broom on his groin was making it difficult.

"Any day now Potter," Harry gritted his teeth and undid the fastenings on his pants.

Draco watched, turned on beyond belief, as Harry struggled with his pants. Oh Merlin, he thought as he saw the distinct bulge in the front of Harry's briefs. No wonder he hadn't wanted to take his pants off. Draco smothered another grin. Perhaps this would be better than he thought. "My start," It took less than two minutes before his throw won their game.

"You know what to do," Draco said, circling Harry predatorily.

"Or would you like some help?" Harry jumped as Draco's voice appeared from behind him. He tensed as warm, gloveless hands reached around and smoothed down his stomach. Harry shivered, his cock jumping at the touch.

"You're so sexy Harry," Draco whispered in his ear before licking gently at the shell.

"Wh-what are y-" Harry groaned as Draco moved his hand down his stomach before gently palming Harry through the briefs.

"So fucking hot," Draco continued, moving his hand up and down. Harry whimpered. It felt so good. So _right_.

Hand jobs on brooms were awkward Draco decided. He felt like he was about to fall. Hmm...Maybe Harry would catch him. He grinned and pushed his hand under the waistband of Harry's briefs. His moans got louder, egging Draco on. Before Harry could realise what had happened, Draco had banished the darkhaired boys briefs and all of his own clothes and pulled harry from his broom onto Draco's. He was straddling the Blondes lap; chest to chest, manhood to manhood and before long lips to lips. They kissed passionately, almost clumsy; all teeth and tongue. Harry's glasses were knocked from his nose, falling to the ground so far below them; he couldn't bring himself to care.

Draco was immensely glad he'd cast a cushioning charm on his broom earlier. He didn't fancy having broom up his ass. Draco reached a hand between them and grasps their lengths in his hand. He pumped slowly, enjoying the way Harry's face contorted in pleasure. Lid's hooded, lips parted and face flushed. Draco kissed down Harry's neck, biting and sucking a wet trail to his collarbone. He sucked hard and bit down harder, marking Harry; claiming. Harry cried out at the sensation and reached a hand between them to join Draco. They were both close, the friction of their cocks rubbing together was dragging them to the edge.

Knowing that it was Draco Harry was doing this with, Draco his enemy, Draco whom he hates, just made it that much hotter for him. He moved his finger over their pre-come slicked cocks, flicking his finger tip over Draco's slit and revelling in the blonde's moans.

"Harry-gonna –ngh," Harry started pumping furiously, leaning forward to kiss Draco. Harry knew he couldn't hold back much longer, the burning coiling in his stomach was driving him crazy. From the sounds Draco was making in his mouth, Harry knew he wasn't too far off either.

Draco stiffened, and screamed Harry's name before convulsing and shooting his come over the two boy's chest. Harry followed after, screaming Draco's name. Draco collapsed against Harry's chest, his face landing in come. Harry sighed contently and let himself lean into the Blonde's embrace, wrapping his arms around the lithe body. He hadn't felt this good in...well, ever.

Eventually Harry got back on his own broom and followed Draco to the ground. They showered together, Draco getting down on his knees and sucking Harry while Harry moaned and screamed his name. Harry returned the favour, gagging and choking at first before he fell into a routine that had the Blonde coming in his mouth.

After Harry _Accio'd_ his glasses from wherever they'd gone he turned nervously to Draco. The blonde grinned.

"That was great Potter. We should do it again some time," Harry grinned. Hell fucking yes they should.

"Come here," Draco did and Harry wrapped his arms around him, pulling up against his chest. Their lips met, slowly at first before Harry opened his mouth and allowed Draco access.

"So beautiful," Harry whispered in Draco's ear when they broke apart. Draco smiled sweetly before turning and walking away.

"Wait a second," Harry said and grabbed Draco's arm. "I forgot something,"

Harry gripped his robes and pulled Draco against him before burying his face in the crook of the Blonde's neck. He bit down gently and sucked the skin into his mouth, marking Draco just as he'd done him. He felt Draco harden against his hip and ground himself shamelessly against the taller boy. Draco whimpered as Harry pulled away and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Bye Draco," He said before heading for the castle.

"Potter you asshole of a bastard. You can't leave me like this," Harry showed no signs of turning back.

"I'll get you back. I promise," He yelled after the retreating figure. Draco growled and stalked back to the dungeons, already planning his next attack.


End file.
